


only shine for me

by parkblues



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cheeky Simeon, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Asmodeus, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Protective Asmodeus, Soft Asmodeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkblues/pseuds/parkblues
Summary: “IsaidI could take her,” Asmodeus hisses, failing to smother the unbridled jealousy that festers in his stomach. He certainly cannot stop the possessiveness from bleeding into his voice when he seethes, “She ismymaster, after all.”orwhen asmodeus catches you passed out from exhaustion on top of a certain angel, he can’t decide whether he wants to rip his hair out from worry or jealousy.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 280





	only shine for me

It was far too late for him to be leaving RAD and all Asmodeus wants is to go back home and just _soak_ in a glorious bath. He already knows that his new bath salts from Majolish had been delivered, having received an email earlier in the day. It was ironic, he muses, that the driving force behind his impatience to go home was the very thing that kept him from doing just that. It was his eagerness during class that landed him in detention. Scratch that — _actually_ ,it was all Mammon’s fault. After receiving the email, Asmodeus had excitedly texted you, slipping in a cheeky offer to join him in ‘ _trying out_ ’ his new products if you were interested, when his scumbag of a brother snuck a look at Asmodeus’ texts from the corner of his eye and then proceeded to blow a gasket. 

Instantaneously the both of them had been sentenced to a long _gruelling_ detention, which _would_ have lasted only two hours had Asmodeus’ moronic waste-of-space brother not tried to argue with the professor and blame it all on him. And just for that, they earned another _four hours_. It felt like an eternity before they were finally free and Asmodeus practically bolted the very second he could, leaving Mammon to grumble by himself.

Asmodeus pouts to himself as he reads your texts on his D.D.D. Lately you have been overwhelmed with a lot of work and had spent the past couple of weeks staying behind after classes to work in the library, coming home late at night. This was also the reason you had to ‘ _regretfully decline_ ’ his gracious offer. He frowns as he recalls how tired you have been looking for these past few days. You had dark eye bags and frankly seemed like you were half asleep most of the time. He has been worried for a while, and every time he tried to get you back early enough to have a proper night’s rest, you _insisted_ that you were fine. It made him feel useless. Just what kind of a demon would he be if he couldn't care for his precious master? 

Regardless of your insistence, he was adamant. You needed to pace yourself before you burnt yourself out. Glancing at the time on his D.D.D., he decides on paying you a visit to see if you were up to take up his offer now that you were probably done with your work for the day. As much as he wanted to monopolise your time, he would rather pamper you and make sure you got the rest you needed. 

Fuelled by the prospect of sharing a soothing luxurious bath, possibly in your company, Asmodeus rushes to leave. So great is his impatience that he decides to use a shortcut to get to the house, a convenient little pathway that cuts through the courtyard. In his haste, he almost misses the two figures perched upon one of the courtyard benches. _Almost_.

He notices movement from the corner of his eye and, when he turns, blanches at the sight before him. There you were, the one person that was plaguing his thoughts, draped across the source of some of his deep-rooted insecurities. Simeon was sitting upon the bench, ethereal as ever as the moonlight illuminated his radiant presence. He was gazing softly at your sleeping face, cradling your head in his lap delicately as his free hand was stroking your hair. He had yet to notice the presence of the demon, far too enamoured with the human sleeping on his lap. Asmodeus clears his throat, a fake smile plastered across his face, “Now, what do we have here?”

“Ah, hello Asmodeus,” Simeon smiles at the demon, his hand only pausing momentarily whilst gently stroking your head. Asmodeus’ eyes narrow at the tender gesture, his pristine smile faltering as the angel continues speaking, oblivious to the demon’s inner turmoil, “We were chatting before planning to leave, but ___ was so tired, she ended up falling asleep on my lap. We’ve been here for a couple of hours.” 

Asmodeus’ false smile falls at the angel’s words and he looks at you with narrowed brows, eyes brimming with concern. “She’s overworked herself,” he mutters, a distraught frown marring his beautiful face.

“Well, then,” Simeon looks back down at the serene expression on your face, “It looks like I’ll be here a while longer.” Asmodeus grimaces at the fondness in the angel’s voice. 

“I can take her,” the words slip from the demon’s mouth through gritted teeth quicker than he can register them. Asmodeus quickly composes himself and smiles thinly at the beautiful angel, jaw clenching at the sight of Simeon gazing at you affectionately.

“It’s quite alright”, Simeon brushes off the demon’s offer easily. The hand stroking your hair instead moves to cup the curve of your cheek and Asmodeus feels his blood run cold, eyes flashing with rage. 

“I already informed Luke that I would not be back for dinner. Besides,” Simeon raises his gaze from your sleeping face to meet the stony expression of the bristling demon, an elusive smile dancing on his lips, “I wouldn’t want to disturb your ‘ _plans_ ’.” 

There was no doubt that the angel was referring to the episode that occurred in class earlier in the day and the ever-so-slight taunt underlying his words, whether they stemmed from good humour or not, only served to infuriate the peeved demon further. At this point, Asmodeus can _feel_ his cheery facade crack, his manicured hands fisting in fury. 

“I _said_ I could take her,” Asmodeus hisses, failing to smother the unbridled jealousy that festers in his stomach. He certainly cannot stop the possessiveness from bleeding into his voice when he seethes, “She is _my_ master, after all.” 

Simeon has the gall to look amused and the demon’s hands twitch at his sides from the overwhelming desire to just _rip_ you away from the celestial being. Openly glowering at the angel, Asmodeus is just about to drop his act and give the angel a piece of his mind before Simeon cuts him off with an infuriatingly coy smile, “You may do as you please.”

Asmodeus does not hesitate, taking two quick strides towards the bench before kneeling down to scoop you up into his arms. A low groan sounds from your throat as you were jostled from your comfortable position on the angel’s lap and Asmodeus’ scowl melts immediately. He gently shushes you as he cradles your tired form to his chest, delicately tucking your head under his chin. You let out an incoherent mumble, nuzzling your face in the crook of his neck. Asmodeus pauses, looking down at you fondly, unable to fight the endeared smile from appearing on his face as he holds you close in his arms.

An airy chuckle rips him from his reverie and Asmodeus casts a dubious glance at the entertained angel. Under the demon’s wary gaze, Simeon only shakes his head to himself, almost as though he knew something the demon didn’t. He rises from the bench to take his leave, “I’ll trust her with you,” he gives the demon a nod, “Please ask her to text me once you both arrive back home.”

“Believe me, I’ll make _sure_ ,” Asmodeus growls under his breath as he clutches you to his chest possessively. He offers the retreating form of the celestial being one more glare, before spinning on his heel. He looks down at you exhausted form anxiously. He presses a soft kiss to your forehead before whisking you away from the courtyard. 

* * *

“ _HEY!_ WHAT’RE YOU DOING WITH ___?!” Mammon’s obnoxious voice echoes throughout the mansion and Asmodeus swears under his breath, cursing himself for thinking the Avatar of Greed wouldn’t pounce on the both of you the very second he walked through the main entrance with you in his arms. 

“ _Shut up, you absolute moron!_ ” Asmodeus hisses angrily, turning you away from the loud demon in an attempt to shield you from the ruckus, “ _She’s asleep!_ ” At his words, Mammon freezes, eyes wide with alarm. You let out a soft groan and both the demons stiffen at the sound. Three seconds seems to be the extent of the greedy demon’s patience threshold, for when there is no indication of you rousing from your sleep, Mammon is back to his interrogation. 

“But, why are _you_ —” Mammon tries to protest indignantly, but Asmodeus cuts him off with a loud shush. Before the Avatar of Greed can get another word in, Asmodeus stalks off with you, leaving the older demon to belt out a litany of abuses after the both of you which are thankfully then drowned out by the angered voice of Lucifer’s booming, “ _MAMMON !!_ ”

Finally, within the comfort of his room, Asmodeus releases a relieved sigh. Hopefully, Lucifer kept that fool occupied long enough that he wouldn’t seek either of you out.

“Asmo?” you mumble his name dazedly, recognising the demon’s cologne. Asmodeus shudders when he feels your breath against his clavicle. He brings a hand up to pat your head gently, cooing softly at you, “It’s okay, petal, I got you.”

He takes you to his bed, setting you down gently as you gather your surroundings. You look at him questioningly, “How did I get here? Where’s Simeon?” The demon does his best to not bristle at the mention of the angel, but fails to keep the hostility out of his voice, “He’s back at the Purgatory Hall,” he grumbles, “ _I_ brought you back.”

Asmodeus is too absorbed in his sulking to notice how your face drops at his words. You look up at the Avatar of Lust guiltily, “I’m so sorry, Asmodeus,” your voice heavy with shame, “I caused Simeon and you both so much trouble.” You pull away from his hold to get to your feet, “I know you had plans and I completely ruined them, haven’t I?”

Asmodeus’ head whips to face you so quick, you would expect his neck to snap. Eyes wide with alarm, he immediately wraps his arms around you and pulls you to his chest, babbling in a panic-stricken voice, “No, no, petal, no, it’s nothing like that! I’m sorry!”

You look up at him, completely perplexed, “Why are _you_ sorry? I should be sorry. I’ve ruined your entire evening—” A long slender finger presses up against your lips, effectively cutting you off, “ _No more apologising_ ” Asmodeus chides you, a frustrated frown set on his lips. 

You look at him sullenly and his entire demeanour softens. Settling you on his lap, he inwardly curses at himself for being so taken with you, “Please stay, petal, please.” His warm hands find your cold ones and he entwines your fingers together, “You haven’t ruined anything. I had detention and on my way back, I saw you with _him_.” His thumb brushes over yours tenderly, “I got...I got _jealous_ and insisted on taking you back.”

He perks up as though he reminded himself of something before he pins you with another frustrated look, pouting severely, “You _need_ to take _better_ care of yourself! You’re aren’t getting enough sleep! It’s bad for your skin. And health!” He berates you furiously, “And it’s _unsafe_! You can’t just overwork yourself to the point you fall asleep like that in public! What if you were alone?”, Asmodeus’ voice hardens, wrought with worry “You were _vulnerable_. Who knows what could have happened to you?”

“Asmo,” you murmur softly at the distressed demon, “I’m so sorry for worrying you.” You squeeze his hands before releasing one to cup one of his cheeks in an attempt to comfort him, “I got a little homesick a couple of weeks ago and fell behind on some course work.” Your voice softens, “I promise to be more careful from now on, okay?” Asmodeus’ frown smooths out into a sulky pout. 

You offer him a small smile, thumb brushing over his cheek to soothe his frown, “And I promise you, there’s _no_ need to be jealous. Not when you’re my favourite person.” Finally, Asmodeus lets out a small laugh, leaning into your hand, “Ah, you’re so sly, petal”, he hums quietly, melting into your tender caress, “You’ll really be the end of me.” 

“Now that can’t happen, can it? Just what would I do without you?” you reply in an equally hushed voice. He smiles into the palm of your hand and your feel the butterflies fluttering in the pit of your stomach, “How can I make it up to you?” 

“Let me draw you a bath,” he beams sweetly at you, “I’ve been eager to put those bath salts to use.” You hand stops stroking his cheek when you tilt your head at him inquisitively, “But you bought them for yourself.” 

He whines at your lack of attention, raising his free hand up to cover yours, “And I want you to use them.” You resume your ministrations, letting out a soft laugh when he nuzzles into your hand, “Asmo, that’s so sweet, but honestly I couldn’t do that. I know how expensive they are and how long you’ve been waiting to use them.”

He looks at you with a pout, “And I will be using them. On you.” His expression immediately morphs into a coy one, teasing you in a playful voice, “Or would you like me to join in as well?” You offer him a deadpan expression, and he lets out a hearty laugh before moving your hand from his cheek to bring it to his lips, “I want to do this for you,” he breathes against your fingers.

“Why?” you ask him, voice almost a whisper. “Because,” he replies easily, brushing a chaste kiss to the back of your hand, “You _matter_ to me.” His hand moves lower to clasp your wrist, “So, please, let me do something for you.” He presses his lips against your inner wrist, a soft kiss directly upon your pulse, “Please let me take care of you.”

“Asmodeus,” you breathe out, eyes watering as you feel your heart race wildly in your chest, “You matter to me, too.” Your voice shakes, heavy with emotion and the three words you’ve been wanting to say for the past week press against your tongue. Instead of liberating them, you swallow them down along with the other words you wished you could say and press a kiss to his jaw. 

Asmodeus beams at you as he cups your chin and presses a kiss against your cheek, “Ah, my little petal is such a _naughty_ girl.” Your face flushes, becoming even more and more flustered as he kisses your other cheek, followed by a kiss to your forehead. Completely flustered, you nearly forget what you needed to do. 

“Oh, wait!” you pull away, ignoring the needy demon’s cry of protest, “I need to call Simeon. I need to explain everything and apologise to him,” you worried your lower lip with your teeth. The Avatar of Lust only chuckles, arms wrapping around your waist to pull you back on his lap, “Don’t worry about that, petal. _I took care of it_.”

Before you can question him, the demon stands to his feet, hoisting you up in his arms. You let out a yelp and he presses a cheeky kiss against the corner of your mouth, giggling when you gasp, “ _Let’s get your bath started, hm_?”

* * *

Back in Purgatory Hall, Simeon lets out a loud chuckle as he checks the new notification on his D.D.D., causing Luke to look at him curiously. “What’s so funny?” the younger angel inquires, looking at the elder demon peculiarly. 

“Ah, it’s nothing important,” Simeon shakes his head to himself, offering the boy a private smile, “Say, don’t you think those demon brothers are funny?” Luke scoffs, proceeding to go off on a tangent about how nasty “ _those demon brothers_ ” were. Simeon muffles another chuckle as he glances back at the screen of his device. 

There on Simeon’s D.D.D. is a picture of you and Asmodeus. You were splayed across his lap, face entirely flushed as Asmodeus pressed a kiss to your cheek, lips drawn into a coy grin with one of his eyes closed to deliver a perfectly cheeky wink at the camera. Right beneath the picture was a message that read ‘ _Here you go! She’s back **home** , where she belongs ❤︎❤︎❤︎_’’

“Simeon, don’t ignore me!” Luke protests and the elder angel laughs, pocketing his D.D.D. as he offers the younger angel an apology. Smiling along to whatever Luke was saying, Simeon cannot help but hope that the two of you would come clean about your emotions. Although from what he witnessed today, he smiles secretly to himself, he thinks you both were well on your way. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was COMPLETELY inspired by the chat between simeon and luke about mc. i thought it worked really well because in my personal view, i strongly believe that asmodeus views Simeon as a threat, as per his denial of being jealous of simeon (seen in an asmodeus homescreen interaction). i also believe he felt called out by simeon (chapter 8), who seems to see asmo for who he is, and that is something i think which makes asmo feel very insecure. i think to some asmo might come off as OOC, but this is my take on his character once the entire bravado has been dropped. please let me know what you think!


End file.
